


何为神话？梦醒梦中都是你。

by 凹凸世界 (Icker)



Category: all金 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 安金 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E5%87%B9%E5%87%B8%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C
Summary: 安迷修：前世：将军后世：历史系学生金：前期公主，后期学生，且长生不老





	1. 此生最好的祝福是爱上你，最坏的诅咒是看你逝去而我还活着。

**Author's Note:**

> 安迷修：  
> 前世：将军  
> 后世：历史系学生  
> 金：  
> 前期公主，后期学生，且长生不老

Thou hast nor youth nor age. But as it were an after dinner sleep. Dreaming of both.  
你既无青春，亦无暮年，只是在一场晚餐的睡眠后，把二者都梦见。  
——T. S. ELIOT《old man》

 

 

“将军，今夜露水较多，恐怕明天不适合过早地动身启程。”

“先暂时按照原计划，再看看。”

“是。”

“退下吧。”

“今天是这个场面么？”安迷修与这里格格不入，他来自于现代，这里却少说是几百年前的古代。

可安迷修知道这里是他的梦境，而那位将军是他，亦或者说是前世。记不清楚是何时开始，反正每晚都有类似的梦，刚开始还有些孤独，安慰自己免费看了一场电影，久而久之也便习惯了，饶有兴趣地看着眼前的梦。

安迷修这几年的梦境连起来可以组成一部电视剧，由青春少年至霸气将军的历程如今很是讨喜的。

“倒是比现在的我好多了。”安迷修此时此刻的状态与幽灵无异，他穿过帐篷，透过摇曳不止的火焰去观察将军。

自己观察“自己”是件非常有趣的事情：

藏匿在将军眉眼间的疲惫悄然越狱而出，翡翠的眼眸带着倦色，棕褐的发丝也无精打采地垂下来，身旁的烛火不断紊乱地飞舞照耀在他的脸颊上，勾勒的棱角似他的气息一样平和温柔，可它舞姿却如同他此时的心，乱七八糟得毫无节拍可言。

“看来，还得重新计划一番。”

“安迷修”坐在桌子前，提起毛笔刚写几个字，又忽然顿住无从下笔，黑色的墨水从毛笔下端探出头来，趁其不注意用力地跃下，在白色的宣纸上安了家的同时渲染了其他字迹。

“……”

“看来我是累了。”/“看来他是累了。”

将军捏了捏眉心。

安迷修摇了摇头。

声音透过轻薄的帐篷传递出来，它恰似轻摇银铃之音，轻松又愉悦。

“没关系的，你们暂且退下休息吧。”

一双白皙的素手掀过帐篷帘，人未至声先到：“安迷修！今天我又来看你啦！”

就在那女孩快要出现在安迷修面前，露出庐山真面目时，一阵雾气突然涌现包裹着他，眼前先是朦胧了他的双眼，接着是白茫茫的一片，眼睛的所到之处皆为纯白之色，只能听见两人对话的声音。

“你每天都要来，也不怕将我看腻了？”

“唔，不会！安迷修这么好看！比我的哥哥就差那么一点点！和格瑞差不多的英俊！”

“哈哈，你这话可别让格瑞将军听见了，要不然他肯定会认为是我做的好事了。”

“嘻嘻，才不会呢！”

 

 

屋内的窗帘没有拉开，阳光轻而易举地穿透玻璃进入房间里，它挑着走过靠窗户的整洁书桌，跃过乱糟糟的地板，来到这些人的面前，轻轻地叫醒他们。

安迷修睁眼时，眼瞳里略显迷茫，眼眸犹如水晶般透彻，有几分不谙世事的味道，可往深处探究就便又是一番景象，像是两个极端。再一眨眼，又尽数消失殆尽，只剩下清风拂面的温和。

安迷修动身起床：“今天又是新的一天啊。”

“安迷修，今天轮到你了。记得出门给我带早餐，老规矩了！”

“好啊。”

即便是好奇那女孩的面貌，也知道那女孩是虚幻飘渺的，是不切实际的存在。不过也基本上知道每天都是这个样子——在那个少女的出现后没过多久自己自动苏醒，好巧不巧正好是自己前天晚上设定的起床时间。

“雷狮，我先出去了，你自己等会叫嘉德罗斯起床！”

“本大爷做事哪用你教？滚吧！”雷狮不耐烦地从被窝里面伸出手示意似的挥了几下。

“安迷修学长！我、我喜欢你，你能和我交往吗？！”

班级门口，在来来往往的同学们中，总是有那么几个热爱起哄，在他们的鼓励下，金发少女拿着一封粉色的告白信站在安迷修面前。

红扑扑的脸颊像是熟透的红苹果，忍不住让人想要咬一口，粉蓝的眼眸亮晶晶的，她羞涩却又勇敢，安迷修透过她的眼睛所看见的自己，是不一样的，是澄澈干净的，是真正的一尘不染。

能啊，当然，这是我的荣幸。

也是他的幸运。

安迷修在心里轻声念道。

没人知道安迷修在听到那一刻的时候，内心有多么的惊涛骇浪，他的耳边似乎能够听到心脏的声音，它在呐喊，它在咆哮，它在催促他答应这个女孩。

但是，他配不上她呀。

自己配不上学妹的，即便是他那么爱她，她对于他来说是太阳，整个人光彩夺目，耀眼却温暖，她的阳光与活力可以传达给每个人，包括他自己安迷修。

如果他喜欢她，那么她是否属于他并不重要；

如果他爱她，那么他只愿她只属于他。

在她的世界，不止有他，可他的世界，仅只有她。

机会就在眼前，他应该把握住这个机会。他想自私一点，他应该自私一点，他想独享那道光。

他张了张嘴，有无数的话语在唇边打转，就差那么一点从喉咙里冲出将要吐露，可到后面，千言万语终究化为一个字——

“好。”

 

 

同为历史系的学生，可金的成绩比安迷修的成绩要好很多，这让人意想不到。

『…………

“你说金的学习秘诀？别开玩笑了，那傻妞儿一般只在课堂上睡觉呐！要不是成绩出色，早就被丹尼尔给请喝茶去了。”

“笔记？你觉得她会做这东西？她的笔记都是我帮忙复印的，别再问这些没有技术含量的话了，我的时间宝贵的很！”甜美系女孩凯莉不耐烦地回复本校记者采访的问题。

以上是本报报道。』

“金，你的作业都完成了？老师说过几天要交的。”安迷修有些担忧自家女友的作业，又瞄了一眼女友的衣服，忍不住想要扶额。

金穿的好少啊！我怎么就答应她要出来逛街了呢！会不会冷到？衣服保暖吗？要不要再加一件？

金呼了一口气：“安啦！今天好不容易可以出来玩了！当然要来一场约会啦！”

“反正，我都经历过了，又不会忘掉。”她又轻声细语地补了一句，像是在喃喃自语说给自己听。

“什么？”安迷修注意力全在金的保暖穿着上，没听清楚。

“没什么啦！我是说啊，经历过的事情，即便是忘记了，也很容易记起来的。哇！下雪了！”

女孩伸出双手去接晶莹剔透的雪花，雪花飘落在肥厚的手套上，仅是一瞬间的功夫便化为水滴，浸湿了手套。

金有些不愉快地撇嘴，歪了歪头思考了一会，摘下手套塞进口袋里，用娇嫩的纤手当做雪花表演的舞台，让它们尽情绽放属于它们的表演。

“……——！！！”

“这样会感冒的！”安迷修现在草木皆兵，把金当做一个瓷娃娃似的，将自己骨节分明的大手包裹着细腻滑嫩的小手。

“我说，安迷修啊，我没那么弱的啊。”

”不行！最近的天气变化无常，病毒也越来越多，必须要防范于未然！”

“……你开心就好。”

 

“你们必须按我说的做！”

“万万不可啊！殿下！您的身体承受不住！”

“放肆！就按照我说的办！这是命令！他们敢来我便敢让他们有去无回！明白了？！”

“公主殿下，安迷修将军说的没错，您是公主！您的职责并不是守护！你的职责是作为我们的精神领袖，指引我们前方的道路！”

“我是公主，可我也是战无不败的战神不是吗？！你们难道都忘记了当年的案例了么？！还不退下！”

“是……”

“安迷修。”

“臣在。”

“等我，回来。”

“安迷修，如果这次我成功击退了他们，我们在一起吧。”

自安迷修踏入帐篷那一刻起，说出这话的那一刻时，公主始终没有回过头。

安迷修将军只能看见那女孩的背影，发丝刹那间褪去金灿的颜色化为惨白，走得不慢微有摇晃的她却坚定不移，走的每一步都用了绝大的决心。

将军知道，对于将士而言是走向胜利的天堂之路，而对于公主而言，那是条彼岸花盛开的地狱之路。

神明的力量，哪是那么好用的。

“剧情加快步伐了？但我应该遗漏了什么，那位公主的背影很眼熟，我肯定在现实里见过的。

“中间发生我不知道的事情，很奇怪，这种情况是近几年从未发生的。”平缓的眼睛微微眯起，碧绿的湖面开始荡漾，看上去浅显的湖泊实则——深不见底。

“有人把我当棋子？看来还是挺重要的部分，那我倒要先停止我的动作，看看下棋之人的目的了，应该，不会伤到金。”

眼底里的眷恋温柔静止了波澜起伏的湖面。

落泪悄无声息，无声地抽噎。

“别哭了，很快就过去了，关于这个梦境。身体就暂时交给我来控制吧，我会处理好一切，包括安迷修。”毫无血色的手为女孩拭干眼泪。

“不会太久的，我们一定会步入轮回的。”

“睡吧。”

 

 

金微笑着向安迷修打招呼：“你好啊，安迷修。”

“说出你的目的，你不是金。”安迷修只是淡淡地瞥了一眼，扭过头看向其它方向。

这里依旧是他的梦境，却不再出现人物场景。说的好听点是他的梦，说的不好听就是眼前的“金”编织的陷阱，但他不得不深陷其中。

环顾四周与先前一样白茫茫的一片，除了白色什么都没有。不，那也倒不是，安迷修低头看了一眼地下，脚底下的颜色不是白色，而是红色，红艳艳得如同鲜血，恰似刚割下大动脉所喷涌而出的新鲜的血液。

红得令人发指。

他蹙紧眉头，双手下意识紧握。

不良的信号在脑海中不断鸣笛作响。

“啧……不愧是将军的转世啊，哪怕是体术不及当年，可头脑可却没落下呢！”黑金慵懒地向后坐下，她的身后瞬间凝成一团软绵绵的云朵，女孩半倚在上面，血红的耷拉眼充斥着厌恶之情。

同一双眼睛，同一副面孔，安迷修却立刻能够分辨出来。

“嘿，安迷修，你知道我讨厌你们几个有多久了么？几千年了！”

“几个？难道说不止我一个？”安迷修抓住了一个词眼，内心的疑惑不断放大。

“不然，你以为这几千年来那位好将军就转过你这一世？”

“你到底是什么？”

“长生不死之人呗！”黑金满不在乎地回答，“我和金是这个世界的神灵无意间创作出来的产物，他本来还想看看我们的结局会走向哪里的啊，结果，哈哈。”

“结果怎么样？”

“他自己先消失于这天地间了，你以为神灵不需要信仰的么？他们就是靠这个活着，什么时候有人记得他们，他们什么时候才有可能会苏醒那么一丝的灵魂碎片。”黑金向后一躺，躺在上面，双手抱着后脑勺，“你不觉得很有趣吗，明明我们应该比他消失的才要早才对啊。”

“所以？”

“所以我们就是这个世界上唯一的神灵了——唯一的双生神灵。”

“可你不是公主么？”

“是公主是一码事，是神灵又是一码事，死后晋升神灵不行么？”

他们有事没事的闲聊着，双方都心知肚明地了解对方肯定不会那么好相处，这只是表面的融洽。

“那些是我的前世？”安迷修最后还是问出了这个问题。

“看你自己啊，自己承认你就是，不承认就不是，我又管不着的。别把这一切告诉金，她不会让你知道的。

“因为她也不知道。”

“放心吧，我不会用金的生命开玩笑。”

他们在是某种程度上你死我活的敌人，也是某种立场上默契十足的同伴。

 

最后，暮年的安迷修躺在床上，金的名字已经铭刻在心上，不管转世多少世，它都会存在那里。

他的生命即将到期。

安迷修。

安迷修？

安迷修！

是金的声音吗？要开始走马灯了么？

“安迷修！”“……”“啪！”“你醒啦？安迷修！”

这动作一气呵成，是金没错！

安迷修睁开眼睛，抓住金的手臂，眼睛“咻”的一声亮起来：“金？”

“哈？什么？”金歪了歪头，一头美丽的金发随之倾斜，“我是没什么问题，倒是你，睡了好久啦！”

“是吗？我感觉我过完了一生。”安迷修有些恍惚，外面的阳光照射进来，照在金的脸上，显得她有些虚幻飘渺。

“没有啊！不过，你倒快过完今天了！喏！”金挣脱安迷修的手指了指窗户外，外面夕阳西下。

“吃完饭后，你说困就去睡觉，睡得还挺熟，最近很累吗？”

“金。”他轻声念道，眼里碧色湖泊波光粼粼。

“May there be enough clouds in your life to make a beautiful sunset .”

“哎？”

“愿你的生命中有够多的云翳，来营造一个美丽的黄昏 。”

 

 

合二为一，灵魂归一。

 

 

 

—FIN.


	2. 只愿君心似我心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★篇幅小，金视角，第一人称

我和哥哥就算打小是从宫里长大的，也从未见过这朝廷的皇上——据说是我的父皇一面，只听说我的母亲是和亲公主，才不敢将我们兄妹放到冷宫里自生自灭。

 

很可惜的是，母亲走的很早，她逝去的时候我不过几岁的样子，哥哥也才刚刚懂事没多久。

 

母亲是以皇后的身份葬在在陵墓里，皇上之前有将她贬低为妃，但碍于某种原因才在最后一刻以皇后的身份给轰轰烈烈地葬下去的。

 

哥哥不让我知道这事，他怕我伤心，但他都告诉了另一个“我”，我见求哥哥无望，便去找“她”问了一下，她把我想知道的一切都告诉我了。

 

“她”还告诉我，我们是不死的存在，而相对的，我们会获得诅咒，并且没有人可以陪我们。

 

我问为什么？她只道：“我们是神明随意创造的，我们也具备其的一些特殊能力，只是，这要等你长大后才知晓。”

 

她还告诉我，这世界上最毒的诅咒不过是——长生不老。

 

我毕竟生活在宫里的人，怎么可能是纯白不染的？但得幸于我有一位好哥哥，我和他是目前存于这皇宫里唯一的子嗣，皇上因为酒欲过纵而导致今后再无孩子了。

 

可悲可叹也可喜。

 

说到酒，我曾记得哥哥说过母妃在生我的那天之前，吩咐酿造的女儿红，据说是母妃得知自己命不长，便想要亲手做一坛酒，如果可以她希望能做到直至我成年。

 

巧的是，母妃刚把那酒埋下宫树下时，便感到一阵剧痛，因为有生过哥哥的经验，她也就知道我要出生了。

 

我的生日，母亲的受难日及母亲的忌日。

 

于是乎，哥哥代替了母亲给我酿酒，一直酿到我成年。我过去也想要偷偷挖出一坛尝尝看，但哥哥从未让我得逞，这件事也就不了了之。

 

哥哥非常宠溺我，以至于我以女子的身份在整个朝廷都有堪比首辅丹尼尔的权利。

 

我每天都有写日记的习惯，可哥哥说不好，我便偷偷地写。我再悄悄说一个秘密，我有一个喜欢的人，他是一位大将军。

 

他意气风发的样子令我一见钟情，我知道喜欢他。

 

初次见面是在战场上他救我的那一刻，把我从众多的尸体搜寻出来，将我背起来驮着我回军营，他救了我一命。即便说是我是死不掉的存在。

 

当我告诉他我是不死的存在，任何危险的事情对于我来说都不怎么困难时，那是我第一次看见安迷修愤怒生气。

 

“请先不提您是公主，您首先是一位女性！我们不能让女性付出代价来代替我们该付出的代价！这无关于其他！”安迷修如是说道。

 

后来，我才得知这家伙在说完我后瞬间后悔起来，怕我再也不会理他，可又觉得自己不这样做的话，怕以后我会自己擅自做出损己利人的事情，就这样浑浑噩噩的度过了好几天，等发觉我并没有怪罪他，才又继续精神抖擞地完成任务。

 

我一直有个疑问。

 

只是君不知喜欢我否。

 

 

 

—FIN.


	3. 旧版本正文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 走向大致相同，可看也可不看

Thou hast nor youth nor age. But as it were an after dinner sleep. Dreaming of both.  
你既无青春，亦无暮年，只是在一场晚餐的睡眠后，把二者都梦见。  
——T. S. ELIOT《old man》

 

 

千山鸟飞绝，万径人踪灭。  
孤舟蓑笠翁，独钓寒江雪。

“将军大人！我们不能再等了！这是我们唯一的选择！”

“我说过，驳回一切关于公主性命的选择。”

“可是——！”

“退下吧，没关系的，后果我来承担。”

“今天是这个场面么？”安迷修与这里格格不入，他来自于现代，这里却少说是几百年前的古代。

可安迷修知道这里是他的梦境，而那位将军是他，亦或者说是前世。不知何时开始，每晚都有类似的梦，梦境的开始起于青春少年的他，目前的样子似乎是而立之年成为将军了？

“倒是比现在的我好多了。”安迷修穿过帐篷，透过摇曳不止的火焰去观察将军。

自己观察“自己”是件非常有趣的事情：藏匿在将军眉眼间的疲惫悄然越狱而出，翡翠的眼眸带着倦色，棕褐的发丝也无精打采地垂下来，身旁的烛火不断飞舞照耀在他的脸颊上，勾勒的棱角似他的气息一样平和温柔，可它舞姿却如同他此时的心，乱七八糟得毫无节拍可言。

“我们唯一的办法只有出奇制胜，必须要护公主殿下周全！但是，还必须把军中内奸给就出来，否则，根本无法到达京都。”

“安迷修”在帐篷内来来回回地踱步，思考解决的办法，最后眉头一皱：“此事绝对不能让她知道。”

“事情很严重吗？话说，这里到底是哪个时代？我怎么从未在文献资料上见过？”

声音透过轻薄的帐篷传递出来，它恰似轻摇银铃之音，轻松又愉悦。

“没关系的，你们暂且退下休息吧。”

一双白皙的素手掀过帐篷帘，人未至声先到：“安迷修！今天我又来看你啦！”

就在那女孩快要出现在安迷修面前，露出庐山真面目时，一阵雾气突然涌现包裹着他，眼前先是朦胧，接着是白茫茫的一片，眼睛的所到之处皆为纯白之色，只能听见两人对话的声音。

“你每天都要来，也不怕将我看腻了？”

“唔，不会！安迷修这么好看！比我的哥哥就差那么一点点！和格瑞差不多的英俊！”

“哈哈，你这话可别让格瑞将军听见了，要不然他肯定会认为是我干得好事了。”

“嘻嘻，才不会呢！”

 

 

屋内的窗帘没有拉开，阳光轻而易举地穿透玻璃进入房间里，它挑着走过靠窗户的整洁书桌，跃过乱糟糟的地板，来到这些人的面前，轻轻地叫醒他们。

安迷修睁眼时，眼瞳里略显迷茫，眼眸犹如水晶般透彻，有几分不谙世事的味道，可往深处探究就便又是一番景象，像是两个极端。再一眨眼，又尽数消失殆尽，只剩下清风拂面的温和。

安迷修动身起床：“今天又是新的一天啊。”

“安迷修，今天轮到你了。记得出门给我带早餐，老规矩了！”

“好的，我会的。”

即便是好奇那女孩的面貌，不过也知道每天基本都是这个样子，而且被那个少女的出现叫醒，好巧不巧正好是自己设定的起床时间。

是巧合么？

“雷狮，我先出去了，你自己等会叫嘉德罗斯起床！”

“本大爷做事哪用你教？祝你今天好运！”雷狮不耐烦地从被窝里面伸出手示意似的挥了几下。

“安迷修学长！我、我喜欢你，你能和我交往吗？！”

班级门口，来来往往全是同学，金发少女拿着一封粉色的告白信站在安迷修面前，红扑扑的脸颊像是熟透的红苹果，忍不住让人想要咬一口，粉蓝的眼眸亮晶晶，透过她的眼睛所看见的自己感觉不是那么完美。

我啊，根本配不上你，你适合更好的人，但那人不是我。

安迷修知道自己配不上学妹，可他也是喜欢她，她对于他来说是太阳，耀眼却温暖，她的阳光与活力可以传达给每个人，包括他自己安迷修。

她的世界，不止有他，他的世界，仅只有她。

机会就在眼前，他应该把握住这个机会。

他想要自私一点啊。

他张了张嘴，有无数的话语在唇边打转，就差那么一点从喉咙里冲出将要吐露，可到后面，千言万语终究转化为一个字——“好。”

 

同为历史系的学生，可金的成绩比安迷修的成绩要好很多，这让人意想不到。

『…………

“你说金的学习秘诀？别开玩笑了，那傻妞儿一般只在课堂上睡觉呐！要不是成绩出色，早就被丹尼尔给请喝茶去了。”

“笔记？你觉得她会做这东西？她的笔记都是我帮忙复印的，别再问这些没有技术含量的话了，我的时间宝贵的很！”甜美系女孩凯莉不耐烦地回复本校记者采访的问题。

以上是本报报道。』

“金，你的作业都完成了？老师说过几天要交的。”安迷修有些担忧自家女友的作业，又瞄了一眼女友的衣服，忍不住想要扶额。

金穿的好少啊！我怎么就答应她要出来逛街了呢！会不会冷到？衣服保暖吗？要不要再加一件？

金呼了一口气：“莫得事！今天好不容易可以出来玩了！当然要来一场约会啦！”

“反正，我都经历过了，又不会忘掉。”她又轻声细语地补了一句，像是在喃喃自语说给自己听。

“什么？”安迷修注意力全在金的保暖穿着上，没听清楚。

“没什么啦！我是说啊，经历过的事情，即便是忘记了，也很容易记起来的。哇！下雪了！”

女孩伸出双手去接晶莹剔透的雪花，雪花飘落在肥厚的手套上，仅是一瞬间的功夫便化为水滴，浸湿了手套。

金有些不愉快地撇嘴，歪了歪头思考了一会，摘下手套塞进口袋里，用娇嫩的纤手当做雪花表演的舞台，让它们尽情绽放属于它们的表演。

“……”

“！！！”

“这样会感冒的！”安迷修现在草木皆兵，把金当做一个瓷娃娃似的，将自己骨节分明的大手包裹着细腻的小手。

“我说，安迷修啊，我没那么弱的。”

”不行！最近的天气变化无常，病毒也越来越多，必须要防范于未然！”

“……你开心就好。”

 

 

“安迷修将军，本宫命令你，退下！”

“殿下！您还是回去吧！我们可以突破重围的！你的身体根本吃不消！”

“放肆！尔敢以下犯上？！你们留在这里，这是命令！他们敢来本宫便敢让他们有去无回！明白了么？”

“是……”

“安迷修。”

“臣在。”

“等我，回来。”

“安迷修，如果这次我成功击退了他们，我们在一起吧。”

安迷修只能看见那女孩的背影，发丝刹那间褪去金灿的颜色化为惨白，走得不慢微有摇晃的她却坚定不移，走的每一步都用了绝大的决心。

将军知道，对于将士而言是走向胜利的天堂之路，而对于公主而言，那是条彼岸花盛开的地狱之路。

神明诅咒的力量，哪是那么好用的。

“剧情加快步伐了？但我应该遗漏了什么，那位公主的背影很眼熟，我肯定在现实里见过的。”

“中间发生我不知道的事情，很奇怪，这种情况是近几年从未发生的。”平缓的眼睛微微眯起，碧绿的湖面开始荡漾，看上去浅显的湖泊实则——深不见底。

“有人把我当棋子？看来还是挺重要的部分，那我倒要看看下棋之人的目的了，应该，不会伤到金。”

眼底里的眷恋温柔静止了波澜起伏的湖面。

“笨蛋！为什么，为什么那么笨呢？！为什么要陪我一起去送死啊！”眼里的泪水扑簌簌地流下。

“别哭了，很快就过去了，关于这个梦境。下次梦见的你与他，将是愉快开心的时刻。身体就交给我来控制。”毫无血色的手为女孩拭干眼泪。

“不管是什么，我都会帮你的，我们本就一体的，哪怕是付出我的那一半灵魂。”

“睡吧。”

 

 

“真是多亏你了，安迷修！谢谢你送我回家！”金一蹦一跳地踩着台阶，漂亮金发旁的兔耳朵耳饰随着身体跳跃的幅度，来回荡悠着。

“没事，谁让你是我的‘公主殿下’呢！”安迷修走在后面，眼睛目不转睛地看着金，眼底里的温柔悄然流逝。

“……啊哈哈哈，是啊是啊。”金微微顿了一下。

“我很好奇，目前的你到底是谁？她现在应该没醒来吧。”安迷修将双手插进裤袋里，“这里都是我的人，你觉得你可以逃出去？把她放出来！别再控制她！”

“看来，不管你转了多少世，直觉还是那么灵敏啊，安迷修——将军。”金粲然一笑，她将耳边的莹白垂发挽回耳后，“放出来自然是不可能的，但是，我敢和你打个赌哦。”

“什么赌？”

“你敢伤害这副身体么？这幅身体真正的主人！”

“不敢。”

“呵，那不就是了。顺便说一句，她的心里可没有你的位置，她爱的人，从头到尾都是将军。”

“不用你关心。”

“啧，我到家了，对了，你可别告诉其他人，否则后果自负。”

“不劳你费心。”

“还绅士呢！怎么和女生说话的？不过，说不好听的话，你我皆是这场博弈的败者。”

“哐当！”

门内，少女在靠在门缓缓下滑，莹白的头发渐渐演变成金灿，她掩面而泣：“对不起，真的对不起……”

门外，男人伸出手似乎是想打开门栓，但又垂下来，平静的面容不知道在想些什么，最后，离开了。

 

 

“你爱上他了，金殿下。”

“我不知道……”

“没事的，睡一觉，一切都会好起来。天道不会让我们死去的，它不敢！”

“啊！心脏突然变得好痛！”

“是反噬！金你动心了？！”

“…………”

“金？金！该死的！”

 

 

金消失在安迷修的世界已经很久了，自她消失以后，安迷修似乎再也没有做过梦，也没梦见过那对璧人。

没人知道金在哪里，她像似一阵风，轻轻的来，悄悄的走，挥手不带去一片云彩，也不留下一丝痕迹，仿佛——

金的存在才是一场梦。

“喂，安迷修，你动用所有的势力只为寻找一个不存在的人？”

“金是存在的！”

“那你慢慢找，不过，如果说她要是真的存在，你也不会找了两三年都找不到，那肯定就是她不想见你。”

嗯？喂！安迷修！离开也不说一声的。”

简直是胡说八道！金怎么会不见我呢？

不会的……

最后，白发苍苍的安迷修躺在床上，他终身未娶她人，金的名字已经铭刻在心上，不管转世多少世，它都会存在那里。

他的生命即将到期。

安迷修。

安迷修？

安迷修！

是金的声音吗？要开始走马灯了么？

“安迷修！”“……”“啪！”“你醒啦？安迷修！”

这动作一气呵成，是金没错！

安迷修睁开眼睛，抓住金的手臂，眼睛“咻”的一声亮起来：“金你没消失？”

“哈？什么？”金歪了歪头，一头美丽的金发随之倾斜，“我是没什么问题，倒是你，睡了好久啦！”

“是吗？我感觉我过完了一生。”安迷修有些恍惚，外面的阳光照射进来，照在金的脸上，显得她有些虚幻飘渺。

“没有啊！不过，你倒快过完今天了！喏！”金挣脱安迷修的手指了指窗户外，外面夕阳西下。

“对了，今天我看见一本书上写了一句话，我觉得特别动听。你要听听嘛？”

“说说看啊。”

 

“May there be enough clouds in your life to make a beautiful sunset .  
愿你的生命中有够多的云翳，来营造一个美丽的黄昏 。”

 

“金殿下，我愿意用我的灵魂，换取你一世完美。”

—FIN.


	4. 定不负相思意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 篇幅小，安迷修视角，第一人称

自我懂事起，我的师傅就告诉我孤儿身份，他说：“安迷修啊，你无父无母，就跟着为师修行吧。”

 

师父是江湖人，行走于江湖的人总是侠肝义胆，师父也不例外。每次有人找上师父帮忙，师父也从不推脱，尽心尽力地去帮忙。

 

只不过，师父的最后一次热心肠付出了他的生命。也不记得是哪一天，只记得院里那塘久盛不衰的荷败了，枯枝落叶，让人触目惊心。师父在那天突然接到一封飞鸽传书，张开书信的前后面目表情都十分凝重，仿佛要发生什么大事情。

 

他沉思了约半晌，才吩咐我道：“安迷修，收拾收拾盘缠，要出趟远门了。”

 

“是，师父。”我依言去做。但后来我才知道，那趟远门走了师父的一生。

 

目的地是皇宫，那个所有人都趋之若鹜的地方。我不喜欢那个吃人不吐骨头的地方，但又感谢那个地方诞下我的所爱之人。

 

当我跟着师父踏进皇宫时，我回过头向身后望了望，可那扇大门却在我踏入的那一刻之后闭上了。我抿了抿唇，什么也没有说，缄默地拉着师父的袖子，一步又一步地进入这是非之地。

 

“嘿，你是从外边来的吗？”趁师父与皇后交流，大皇子秋对我们的到来非常感兴趣，他微微一笑，笑容很阳光，倒不像这个“大染缸”所染成的布。

 

“是的。”我点头。

 

“那你们肯定是母后说的人啦！我告诉你哈，我快要有弟弟或是妹妹了！”秋一脸神秘兮兮地对我说。

 

“那可要恭喜皇子殿下了！”此时此刻的我并不了解我喜欢的人就是这位还未出生的小公主，秋也不知道，不然，他在那时便不会告诉我了。

 

他一直对我“拐”走他妹妹耿耿于怀，说是“拐”也并不尽然，只不过是秋殿下不愿意自己的宝贝妹妹被我娶走罢了。

 

金殿下出生时，百鸟朝凤，百花争艳，更有甚者，枯木逢春。但这同时也是，百鸟四飞，百花凋零，更有甚者，翠木欲枯。

 

是好？是坏？

 

过了几天，在某天晚上师父静静地站在沉睡中的金旁没有任何言语，我抬头看向师父，因为没有点烛火，他的脸上晦暗不明。

 

“我知道你能听到我说话，我也知道你能掌握这个天下。”师父突然说话，声音带着我所不知名的情绪，等到长大后才明了，那是乞求，那是无奈，那还是尊敬，尊重。

 

“我还知道你是什么，怎么把你送回去。可我不会那么做，所以我希望您能护住您在凡间的哥哥与另一个不谙世事的您。做为交换，我也会把等价的东西给您。”师父一说完，我就便被师父赶出去了。

 

我从此再也没见过他，像是消失在岁月的长河里，我的生命里。

 

在我及冠的那一天我便去充军，我想要去当将军。因为她喜欢盖世英雄，我便去当。小孩的喜欢大人一般不会当真，但我却当真了。

 

她或许不知道，她应是不知道，在及冠前我一直在皇宫的某处看她，哪怕是她初来葵水时，我也在第一时间内吩咐下属把月事布交予她，哪怕那时我在远方操练军队。

 

我甘愿为她做一切，且从不署名。

 

窈窕淑女，君子好逑。

 

 

—FIN.


	5. 前尘旧梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是古代篇正文

“我亲手埋葬了他，每年坟头前我都有给他添一碗最喜欢的好酒，那些都是我的女儿红。”

 

故事的起源很早，早到金也不记得具体是哪一年。

金出生时便是个公主，地位比大部分人都高，命格高贵却多遭灾难，年幼无知时就失去了自己的母妃，就只剩下皇兄与自己相依为命。

皇上将她葬下去的时候倒是轰轰烈烈的，甚至在皇后逝去还未超过一个时辰，就转身离开，继续回到榻里颠鸾倒凤。

仿佛她是随手扔下的垃圾，估计这位皇帝想捞个好名声，临走前说封母后为皇后。

大部分人都认为这皇上是重情重义的好男人，都说嫁人都应当嫁皇上，虽说不知是否有想要攀龙附凤的心理因素存在。可没人知道他曾因为皇后只是惩罚一位妃嫔，一位意图谋杀金又享受无尽的皇上宠爱的妃嫔，便立刻被贬低为妃子。

据说不敢贬太低的原因是因为皇后身后的国家十分强大，怕造成什么不必要的麻烦，皇上不想要有这么多的糟心事来烦他。于是乎，听了不知道哪个心腹的建议做了这一件事情。

秋虽厌恶透了皇上，但毕竟是血脉相连的人，想要谋朝篡位的心思哪怕大过天也必须按压下来，等皇上自己慢慢老死。

大部分的大臣对此也是哀其不幸，遇上这么一位皇帝，昏庸，无能，沉迷于美色。于是乎，等那皇帝一驾崩，秋马上就被拥护为新任皇帝，百姓也拍手叫好，大家的脸上不见一丝悲哀之情，白事恰似红事。

 

 

没过几年，边境急报，有敌军凶寇前来进犯。金不顾秋等人的劝阻，女扮男装参了军。秋在劝过几次后，便没有在说什么，只是秘密召见辅国将军安迷修吩咐了他一些事情。

金在军营中混得如鱼得水，比安迷修的欢迎程度还要高上几许，走进军里随便抓几个士兵都能够问出在军里谁最受欢迎，他们回答时，你就会发现他们的答案像是统一过了似的——

“当然是金将军啊。”

金是由士兵小兵一步步走上将军之位的，撇去有秋的推波助澜，金自己的努力也功不可没。

她明明是个女娇娥，可在穿上男装后，愣是看不出来。只叫一般人感叹这少年的模样英姿飒爽，虽面貌雌雄莫辨，但却举手投足间有着说不出的贵族之仪。

安迷修在五六岁的时候就认识金，但金不是。她从未见过安迷修，只知道有这么一号人，自家的皇兄当今的皇上对他很不喜，天天告诫着自己要远离他。

金认识安迷修是在一场艰难抗敌的战斗中认识的，军队里出了奸细，地位虽不高，获得的信息量却也足够将这场战争搅得天翻地覆，给敌人喘息的机会。

差之毫厘失之千里，便是如此。

金见大势快去，对安迷修耳语几句后，背着柄剑只身闯入敌人军队的中心，直擒首领。她丝毫不在意自己是否会被万箭穿心，是否会出什么差错，是否会计划失败死在这里。

她什么都都不在意，只在意这场战斗是否会赢，金背负的不仅仅是剑，还是百姓的生命。

安迷修在后面看着金出发驾马远去，他感觉到自己的脸颊有些冰凉，似乎有什么东西在脸庞上划过。

他深吸一口气，没有转过身去对着身后的几千军人：“将士们！忠孝两难全，这句话自古有之。我们舍弃为孝顺父母的机会来到这边境打仗是为了什么？我们这是为了国家！因为大国不保，小家皆散！我们生死都奉献给我们的国家！奉献给我们皇上！现如今我们必当再次进行抉择！

“家有妻子者，出列！家有父母者，出列！

“以上的人留在军营里，其他的人出发！我们去和敌人拼个你死我活！为了这个国家！为了我们的父母妻子！”

“将军，我们誓死追随与您！哪怕是付出生命！哪怕是战死沙场又如何！”

“誓死追随将军！”

“誓死追随将军！”

“誓死追随将军！”…………

“好啊！我们何须马革裹尸还！众将士听令——！”

待安迷修率领大军鼓舞士气再次来到战场时，战事早已结束，金仅凭一人之力对抗千人之力，获得了胜利，但饶是安迷修这样久经沙场的心理素质在踏入的那一刻也为之颤栗，更别提后面的人了。

据活下来的异百是如此述说：“当年我是在前头打仗，位置比较靠前，既荣幸又倒霉。当时我们军队的士气鼓舞到了极点，所有人都摩拳擦掌想要轰轰烈烈的大干一场，大不了就是脑袋掉下来，碗大的疤而已。

“可真正走上战场后却还是腿软，双腿在发颤，在不断地颤抖着，我的脑袋就是一片空白，映入眼睛里的是一片的血色。大面积的血红色充斥在我的眼睛里。

那简直像地狱建立在人间！不，那就是个地狱！金将军的头发特别惨白，比云还白！可云的白色至少也是有生气的，金将军头发的颜色却没有！他咧嘴笑的时候特别瘆人！我的鸡皮疙瘩一下子布满全身！不行，不能再说了她那时的表情了，看看看！我哪怕是回想鸡皮疙瘩都出现了！！

“不过，不同于我们，安将军的表情很是愤怒，但又无可奈何。他冲过去对金将军怒吼，一把抱住金将军入怀里。顶天立地的安迷修将军在那一刻的声音有些哭腔，有些哽咽，‘男子汉大丈夫，流血不流泪’是他训练我们的，他却违背了。

“可我们不认为安迷修将军有犯错，他的一生太苦了。金将军在被拥抱之后，恢复过来轻轻地说：‘是安迷修吗？我好像短暂性失明了。’我们众将士瞬间红了眼圈。”

 

金一战成名，也免不了嫁人的命运。

金是作为和亲公主嫁过去的，嫁给邻国的皇子——格瑞。金再怎么誓死力争也毫无用处，秋的态度非常强硬，安迷修也没有反驳，接旨护送金。

将自己的爱人送入别人的怀里是何种痛苦？

金也不知道，但她知道，她不可能去私奔，也不能将平民百姓的生命置之度外，哪怕是她和安迷修都痛苦着，可她做不到啊。但她也做不到嫁给格瑞，她爱的是安迷修不是格瑞，格瑞是很好的朋友，却不是爱人。

她该怎么办？她能怎么办？

她不知道，但她知道定要笑颜如花地对待其他人，这样他们才能够安心。

秋是在棒打鸳鸯吗？安迷修知道未必。

“安迷修，如果通过这场考验，你就娶她吧。格瑞也早与我串通一气，没通过就真娶她，通过了就会把那张婚书交予你。”回想起秋说的这句话，安迷修抿了抿嘴。

刚开始没人知道这考验是安迷修以生命的代价来完成通过的，除了金与安迷修外，没有人付出极其惨重的代价，他们都受到了保护。

在快要到达邻国边境的那个时间段里，敌人追踪到了金走过的痕迹，他们发动了一次规模宏大的屠城惨案，他们知道安迷修与金的不败神话，所以他们花了整整三年的时间去搜集培养一支死士军团。

月黑风高夜，杀人放火时。

那场屠城的烈火熊熊燃烧了三天三夜，除了金身负重伤与安迷修战亡之外，无一人伤亡惨重，他们都死里逃生。当他们再次回到自己的城堡内时，只看到狼狈不堪的少女抱着已无生息的男人。

金的声音似哭似笑，最后演化为仰天大笑，边笑着边流下血红色的泪珠，与周边血红色的尸体相衬。

“这老天爷，下雪了——？”人群里不知道有谁突然说出声音。

这个地方一年四季从未见过雪，连雨也很少见。晶莹剔透的雪花飘落在金的头上，染白了金发。

说好的一起白头偕老，可你却先走一步了。

雪变得更大了，人们睁不开眼睛。等他们再次睁眼时，眼前的人也不见了。

有人说是他们与这天地融为一体，有人说是在江南上曾见过公主，甚至有人说活下来的金疯了，被当今的皇上关起来，不再见人。

“我知道哥哥本意不是这个，我知道哥哥只是想给安迷修一场磨难，却没料到引来了灾难，我知道哥哥的心里很愧疚。”

“哥哥，我想要离开这，我知道我是不死的存在所以我不怕，可我真的没想过安迷修会不放心以至于偷偷跟着我，保护我，甚至为我抵挡那一刀。”

“所以啊，哥哥，金走了，不能守护这个国家了。安迷修死了，金也死了。我想要去陪一下安迷修，我的女儿红我带走了。”

“哥哥，再见。”

 

 

“知道吗，前几年啊，我家隔壁来了一家哎，不过好像只有一个漂亮的姐姐住那里。”

“是啊，每年都会去坟头那边的姐姐，似乎还带着酒去的。”

“那酒是什么？我想喝一口啊！”

“闻味道像是女儿红。”

“哎哎哎？”

 

 

 

—FIN.


End file.
